1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a variable resistance layer of which resistance is changed according to an applied voltage or current so as to switch between two or more different resistance states, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variable resistance memory device, of which the resistance is changed according to an external stimulus, switches between two or more different resistance states so as to store data, and includes a resistive random access memory (ReRAM), a phase change RAM (PCRAM), a spin transfer torque-RAM (STT-RAM) and the like. The variable resistance memory device may be formed with a simple structure and has a variety of excellent characteristics such as nonvolatility. Thus, extensive research has been conducted on the variable resistance memory device.
Among the variable resistance memory devices, ReRAM has a structure including (i) a variable resistance material, for example, a variable resistance layer formed of a perovskite-based material or transition metal oxide and (ii) electrodes over and under the variable resistance layer. Depending on a voltage level applied to the electrodes, a filament-shaped current path is formed or disappears within the variable resistance layer. Thus, when the filament-shaped current path is formed, the variable resistance layer is set to a low resistance state, and when the filament-shaped current path disappears, the variable resistance layer is set to a high resistance state. An operation of switching from a high resistance state to a low resistance state is referred to as a set operation, and an operation of switching from a low resistance state to a high resistance state is referred to as a reset operation.